1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to perforating tools used in downhole applications, and more particularly to a shaped charge for use in generating a perforation tunnel in a target formation zone in a well, wherein the target formation zone will be acidized.
2. Background Art
To complete a well, one or more formation zones adjacent a wellbore are perforated to allow fluid from the formation zones to flow into the well for production to the surface or to allow injection fluids to be applied into the formation zones. A perforating gun string may be lowered into the well and one or more guns fired to create openings in casing and to extend perforations into the surrounding formation.
Various embodiments of the present invention are directed at perforating charges and methods of perforation for generating an improved perforating tunnel.